Não desista da vida
by Larry A. K. McDowell - 2
Summary: O bom relacionamento de Draco Malfoy com Pansy Parkinson era sorte de mais pra não ter azar. E o azar destrui o amor. Mas Draco conseguirá a companhia de alguém, que o ajudará a rever o valor da vida. [Draco & Personagem Nova: shipper principal]
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

_Quando eu vi você pela primeira vez, tive certeza que seria você a me acompanhar durante a vida._

O que pode acontecer quando o sonho vai embora? Quando a vida acaba? Quando a razão morre?

_O que eu fiz para você ir embora? O que eu fiz para você me odiar a ponto de se entregar aos outros?_

Mas sempre existe uma outra pessoa para te ajudar no caminho e no destino. Sempre existe alguém disposto a atacar sua dor e acabar com ela.

_O sonho acabou. Você se sacrificou. Mas o amor voltou. Mesmo sem ter ido embora._

Onde um amor morre, o outro nasce.

* * *

Minha fic fala sobre isso. Um amor que acabou por causa da Morte. E outro que nasce pelo mesmo motivo.

ATENÇÃÃÃÃOOOO!

ESSA _NÃO_ É UMA FIC COM O RELACIONAMENTO DA GINA E DO HARRY DE MANEIRA TÃÃÃO DETALHADA QUANTO A "UM SALTO PARA O AMOR"!

ESSA FIC É:

**Draco & Pansy**

**Draco & Personagem de minha autoria D**

Harry & Gina

Rony & Hermione

Rony & Mais uma personagem de minha autoria

Sim... essa fic gira em torno dos relacionamentos do Draco o/"


	2. Sentimentos Sonserinos

**Capítulo um: Sentimentos Sonserinos.**

Draco Malfoy, cabelos loiros, olhos cinza-azulados, atraente no físico, voz bonita, desejado e adorado por muitas garotas. Mas que só tem olhos para ela.

Pansy Parkinson, garota com cara de buldogue, cabelos pretos e curtos, olhos castanhos, não muito atraente, voz normal, desejada e adorada... Por ele.

Dois Sonserinos, conhecidos por não terem sentimentos. Mas eles têm. Só que não demonstram. "Qual é a graça de ser um bobo apaixonado? Qual é a graça de demonstrar isso ao mundo? Ame secretamente." É o que ele diz quando se pega pensando nela.

-Ame secretamente!

Sempre secretamente. Ela escuta. Ele fala. Ela o olha. Ele sorri. Ela retribui. Ele desvia os olhos. Envergonhado.

-Ame secretamente!

Ele a olha. Ela também. Ele desvia os olhos. Ela sorri. Ele a olha novamente. Ela acena com a mão. Ele retribui. Ela sorri mais ainda. Ele desvia os olhos. Envergonhado.

-Ame secretamente!

Ele a chama. Ela vem. Ele sorri. Ela também. Ele conversa com ela. Ela conversa com ele. Ele fala. Ela escuta. Ele escuta. Ela fala. Ele sorri. Ela retribui. Ele desvia os olhos. Envergonhado.

Como Pansy Parkinson ainda não tinha percebido que tinha o garoto, praticamente, mais desejado de toda a escola aos seus pés? Ela sempre saía de perto dele por algum motivo besta. "Eu amo secretamente" ela fala quando está sozinha.

-Amo secretamente!

Ele conversa. Ela escuta. Ele tenta beija-la. Ela diz que não pode. Ele pergunta por quê. Ela solta uma mentira qualquer. Ele implora. Ela sai correndo. Envergonhada.

-Amo secretamente!

Ele a chama. Ela vai. Ele sorri. Ela também. Ele segura sua mão. Ela a puxa rapidamente. Ele pergunta por quê. Ela mente. Ele revira os olhos. Ela se afasta. Envergonhada.

-Amo secretamente!

Ele a segura. Ela pára. Ele a encara. Ela encara também. Ele tenta se aproximar. Ela o empurra. Ele se irrita. Ela também. Ele insiste. Ela lhe dá um tapa. Ele pergunta por quê. Ela inventa uma desculpa. Ele a encara de novo. Ela vai pra longe dele. Envergonhada.

Draco ainda não tinha percebido que ele tinha a garota que mais queria aos seus pés. O que ele achava que não podia ser real, na verdade era. O mesmo acontecia com Pansy Parkinson. Ela evitava contatos mais abusados. Ele insiste. Ela nega. Ele acha que ela não o ama.

Ela sorri para ele. Ele desvia os olhos. Ela acha que ele não a ama.

Como um amor de verdade pode nascer de onde só há rejeição e medo de amar? De onde só há medo de amar e não ser amado? Como pode surgir o amor, se nenhum deles toma iniciativa?

-Pansy Parkinson! – ele chama.

Decidido. Realmente decidido. Não agüentando mais a dor do medo, ele resolve reagir, tomar a iniciativa.

Como era de se esperar. Ela vem. Como um cachorrinho ao ser chamado pelo seu dono.

-Sim Draco? – ela pergunta.

Doce. Sem medo dele. Mas com medo de ser negada, mais uma vez.

-Quero conversar com você! – diz ele.

Decidido. Realmente decidido. Agarra o pulso dela e a conduz até uma sala. Destranca a porta com um feitiço. Joga-a dentro da sala e entra, fechando a porta atrás.

-O que foi? – pergunta ela.

Sua voz sai trêmula. Com medo dele. Com medo do que pode ouvir. Ela o encara. Os olhos frios e sem sentimentos. Sem sentimentos... Ou... Com sentimentos, que, apenas, não são mostrados.

Ele agarra o pulso dela. Ela se surpreende. Ele a encara. Ela tenta se soltar. Ele a puxa para perto, e rapidamente beija a garota. Um beijo simples e rápido. Pansy fica mais confusa do que já está.

-Draco... O que foi isso? – perguntou ela sem jeito.

-Um beijo, Pansy... Um beijo... – ele explica soltando-a.

Ele se afasta um pouco dela. Conjura uma cadeira. Senta-se.

Ela continua parada. Olhando pra ele. Surpresa.

Silêncio.

-Por que...? – ela pergunta hesitante.

-Por que... – ele repete baixinho. Só pra ele.

Silêncio.

-Por quê? – ela repete.

-Por que... – ele hesita.

Silêncio.

-Porque eu te amo Parkinson! – ele explode. Levanta-se da cadeira e anda, com passos fortes e pesados até ela. Agarrando-a pelos braços e segurando-a contra a parede. – Porque eu te amo Parkinson!- ele repete.

Sobrenomes... Ela odeia quando ele usa sobrenomes.

-Pansy... – ela fala.

Interrompida.

Por um beijo.

-Draco... – ela murmurou.

Ele a soltou. Afastou-se. Voltou a sentar na cadeira.

Ela ficou parada. Sem ação.

Ele a encara. Ela também.

-Aqui Pansy... – ele chama.

Novamente, como um cachorrinho, ela obedece. Caminha até ele. Parando ao seu lado. Ele conjura outra cadeira. Ela senta. Eles se encaram.

-Eu te amo... – ele repete.

-Eu também. – ela admite.

Ele se surpreende. Ela sorri. Ele também.

-Amo secretamente... – ela falou.

-Ame secretamente! – ele completou.

-Sim... Amarei secretamente... – ela concordou.

-Não... Não quero que isso seja secreto.

Ela sorriu.

-Mas... Sentimentos Sonserinos são secretos.

-Não os nossos... – ele falou sério.

-Não os nossos... – ela repetiu.

Ambos se levantaram e caminharam até a porta. Draco abriu-a, Pansy saiu da sala, Draco saiu logo em seguida, fechando a porta atrás de si.


	3. Saindo de Hogwarts

**Capítulo dois: Saindo de Hogwarts**

Último ano em Hogwarts, último dia. Pansy e Draco assumiram em público o namoro. O que se tornou a fofoca de Hogwarts.

-Vocês viram? Malfoy e Parkinson! – fofocava uma garota da Lufa Lufa.

-Eu desconfiava que isso fosse acontecer! – comentava outra garota.

-Eles foram feitos um para o outro! – resmungou uma menina da Corvinal.

-Hum... Não sei o que o Malfoy viu na Parkinson! – falou uma garota da Grifinória.

Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, faladeira e conhecida por Hogwarts inteira, Kate Watson terminava seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Grifinória, orgulhosa, bonita e divertida, ela conquistava o coração das amigas... E dos amigos também.

- Estaria com ciúmes, Kate? – perguntou Hermione, rindo do próprio comentário.

Kate Watson ficou vermelha, de raiva... Ou vergonha. Lançou um olhar mortal para Hermione Granger e saiu do Salão Principal batendo o pé.

Hogwarts inteira sabia que Kate Watson tinha uma paixão "secreta" por Draco Malfoy. Uma paixão jamais correspondida.

Kate subiu irritada até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde encontrou Rony Weasley, sentado, resmungando.

-Quer parar de resmungar? – perguntou ela de forma grossa.

-Não – respondeu ele, simplesmente.

-Pare! – Kate começava a perder a paciência.

-Não... – insistiu Rony.

Mais resmungos.

-PARE! – gritou Kate.

Rony parou assustado. Olhou para a garota com os olhos arregalados.

-Kate...?

A garota tinha ficado vermelha de raiva e, dava para ver, cravava as unhas da mão direita na mão esquerda. Tinha cravado tão fundo que já dava pra ver uma ou outra gota de sangue.

-Kate...? – perguntou ele de novo, hesitante.

-CALE A BOCA! – urrou ela.

Kate Watson nunca foi famosa por ser paciente. Perdia a paciência fácil e rapidamente, o que a tornava, de vez em quando, muito insuportável.

-Kate! Relaxa! – falou Rony começando a ficar desesperado.

A garota tinha, finalmente, soltado sua mão esquerda, e caminhava até Rony com um olhar mortal, no estilo "Olhar-Que-Lancei-Para-A-Hermione".

-NÃO! NÃO VOU RELAXAR! TEM QUE GRITAR PARA VOCÊ ENTENDER? PARE DE RESMUNGAR... PARE... PARE... PARE!

E, sem aviso, a garota caiu no choro. Rony ficou parado, vendo a garota cair de joelhos no chão e chorar, gritar, urrar.

-Kate... Acalme-se... – Pediu Rony assumindo a sua desesperação.

A garota parou de gritar, respirou fundo e encarou Rony com os olhos vermelhos.

-Desculpe... – ela falou. Levantou. Sorriu. Se acalmou.

Rony sorriu. Ele adorava aquela garota. Ela era linda, inteligente, simpática e corajosa. Mas de vez em quando era um pouco estressada. Se o amor da vida dele não fosse Hermione Granger, e se o namoro não estivesse dando tão certo, provavelmente ele arriscaria pedir para namorar Kate.

-Bom... Eu vou sair... Preciso me despedir do pessoal... Sabe... Último ano... – explicou Kate. Sorriu. Caminhou até a saída.

-Eu te acompanho! – falou Rony rapidamente.

A garota estacou perto da porta. Ficou parada ali. Os olhos arregalados. Odiava Rony com quase todas as suas forças. Mas não ia negar.

-Ok... – falou ela.

Rony sorriu e correu até a garota, que já saía do Salão Comunal, desejando que Hermione não aparecesse por ali agora.

-Então...? Como foi seu último ano? – perguntou ele, tentando puxar assunto.

-Nada mal... – respondeu ela.

-É verdade que você namorou o Roberto? Da... Corvinal? – perguntou ele. Com um pingo de tristeza na voz. Pingo de tristeza que não foi percebido pela garota.

-Sim... Dois meses. Mas não deu muito certo. Ele é muito infeliz. Ele estava toda hora chamando a atenção daquela vaca da Lilá... Lilá Brown... Ela mesmo.

-Sim, sim. A vaca da Lilá! – respondeu o garoto rindo. A experiência que tivera com Lilá Brown foi a pior da sua vida. A garota que dera para ele um colar com os dizeres "Meu Namorado". A garota que assombrava seus pesadelos. A garota chata que dera para ele um apelido ridículo.

-Você namorou a Lilá... – falou a garota surpresa.

-Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vou odiá-la. – respondeu Rony mais surpreso ainda.

-Certo... – respondeu a garota.

Continuaram a caminhar em direção ao Salão Principal, para se despedir dos amigos que iam ficar na escola.

Medo. Pavor. Terror. Horror. Silêncio.

Ela o viu. Kate Watson viu Draco Malfoy. Ele, como sempre, estava agarrado á Pansy Parkinson. Kate, não estava agarrada á ninguém, apenas andava ao lado de Rony Weasley. Mas ela continuou firme. Nunca foi garota de se intimidar. Nem por ele. Rony a seguiu. Pansy seguiu Draco, que continuou a andar também. Sem nem notar a presença da garota loira ali.

-Eu te amo Draco... – "sussurrou" Pansy. Alto o bastante para que Kate ouvisse.

-Eu também te amo, Pansy! – falou Draco sem se importar se sua voz estava alta ou baixa. Ou se alguém ia escutá-lo.

Kate gelou. Estacou. Olhou o chão. Draco e Pansy já estavam numa distância razoável de Kate e Rony. A garota com cara de buldogue não conseguiu segurar o impulso de olhar para trás e rir da reação de Kate Watson.

-Rindo do que Pansy? – perguntou Draco estranhando a reação da namorada.

-Você não viu a cara da Kate Watson? – perguntou Pansy entre risos.

-O que tem a cara da Kate Watson? – perguntou Draco despreocupado.

-Ela ficou com a cara no chão quando eu disse que eu te amava e você disse a mesma coisa pra mim! Hogwarts inteira sabe que ela te ama!

-Ela não é de se jogar fora... Pode ser grifinória... Mas é bonita.

Pansy pareceu ficar aborrecida com o comentário. Separou-se de Draco e olhou nos olhos dele com ódio.

-Você é MEU namorado! – resmungou ela.

-E quem disse o contrário? – perguntou ele calmamente.

-Você disse que a Kate é bonita! – falou ela aborrecida.

-Ela é bonita mesmo. Mas eu amo você! – disse Draco revirando os olhos. –Deixa de ser fresca... Eu TE amo.

Pansy sorriu. Sempre acabava conquistada pelo jeito do Draco.

-Temos mesmo que ir lá? – perguntou Pansy parecendo contrariada.

-Temos sim... Embora eu odeie admitir... Ela me ajudou um pouco no ano passado.

-"Ela" é um _fantasma_! – falou Pansy fazendo questão de destacar a palavra "fantasma".

-Pansy! ELA ME AJUDOU! – gritou Draco perdendo a paciência.

Pansy decidiu não discutir mais. Muito sem vontade ela se dirigiu, com Draco, até o banheiro dos monitores.

-Murta? – perguntou Draco ao entrar no banheiro.

A fantasma gemedora apareceu de dentro da banheira e flutuou até Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson.

-Você... Você é Draco Malfoy! O garoto que me fazia companhia ano passado! – exclamou Murta segurando o choro.

-Sim... Sou eu mesmo... Esse ano eu estou indo embora de Hogwarts... E provavelmente não vou mais voltar... Então... Vim me despedir de você... – falou Draco abrindo um sorriso forçado.

-Mas... Ninguém nunca veio se despedir de mim... – falou Murta chocada.

-Então... Eu sou o primeiro. – disse Draco sorrindo, desta vez de verdade.

-Puxa... Obrigada! E... Quem é ela? – perguntou a Murta-Que-Geme apontando para Pansy Parkinson.

-Ah sim! Murta... Essa é a minha namorada... Pansy Parkinson.

-Ah... Namorada... Felicidade para vocês! – disse Murta parecendo triste.

-Obrigado Murta... Temos que ir... Agora... – falou Draco.

Murta sorriu tristemente, soltou um último "adeus" e voltou a mergulhar na banheira. Draco admitiu para si mesmo que aquela foi a pior despedida que ele poderia ter... Não sabia por que, mas dar adeus para a Murta era realmente difícil.

De volta ao Salão Principal, Draco e Pansy sentaram-se à mesa da Sonserina. Draco conversava animadamente com Crabbe e Goyle. Pansy lançava olhares provocativos para Kate, que desviava o olhar de Pansy e Draco toda vez que Parkinson lançava um de seus olhares.

-Pare de se preocupar com isso Kate! – disse Gina sorrindo.

Gina Weasley. Única garota entre sete filhos. Ruiva. Sardenta. Carinhosa, amiga e companheira. Estava sempre pronta para ajudar os amigos. Namorada de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. Cabelos pretos. Olhos verdes. Uma cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa marcava sua história inteira. O assassinato dos seus pais. Seu passado, presente e futuro. O único bruxo que foi capaz de afugentar Voldemort. Um garoto que, de acordo com o Ministro da Magia, era, "Por inteiro um homem de Dumbledore". A admiração que Harry Potter sente pelo único bruxo temido por Voldemort, não acabou mesmo depois da morte do ex-diretor de Hogwarts. Começou em Hogwarts com apenas dois amigos: Rony e Hermione.

Ronald Weasley. Conhecido apenas como Rony. Ruivo. Sardento. O único irmão de Gina que continuava na escola. E que estava saindo também. Namorado de Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger. Cabelos castanhos. Olhos do mesmo tom. CDF, esperta e inteligente. A garota que salva os amigos das lições. Namorada de Ronald Weasley.

Os amigos de Kate Watson eram tão importantes para ela, que a garota sentia muita dor ao se despedir deles. A pobre Gina ainda tinha um ano inteiro pela frente. E após longos minutos de conversa com Harry Potter, eles combinaram de se encontrar todos os finais de semana que Gina fosse para Hogsmead.

Tiveram a manhã inteira para se despedir dos amigos. Logo depois do almoço se prepararam para ir embora. Gina ajudou Harry com as malas. Saindo do castelo, entraram nas carruagens, que os levaram até o Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry se despediu de Gina e entrou o trem. Claro, eles não podiam ir embora sem encrencar mais uma vez com Draco Malfoy.

-Aí Draco! Como vai o namoro? – perguntou Rony sarcástico.

Hermione deu um tapa no braço do namorado. Kate revirou os olhos.

-O meu vai bem Weasley. E o seu... Ããã... "Namoro-aula" como vai? Sim... Eu acho que deve ser algo assim... – e virou para a Pansy.

-Muito bem Ronald Weasley... – falou Pansy imitando a voz de Hermione. – Eu te disse que a resposta não era essa!

-Mas Mionizinha! – falou Draco fazendo uma imitação desafinada da voz de Rony. – Porque não me ensina a beijar ao invés de me ensinar a estudar?

-Oh Ronaldzinho, fofo e ruivo! Porque eu sei beijar menos que você! Lá nas escolas trouxas que eu estudei a gente não podia beijar. E depois... Eu servia de vassoura naquela escola! Não sei como se beija!

-Oh minha Hermione! Vamos combinar... De nos encontrar nas férias para treinar nosso beijo? Olha... Eu beijo assim:

Nessa hora Draco agarrou Pansy e deu o beijo mais desajeitado que alguém pode dar numa pessoa.

Kate não conseguiu segurar a risada. Embora ela amasse Draco e odiasse o ver beijando outra garota, o beijo que ele deu em Pansy naquele momento entrou pra história de Hogwarts.

-Vocês são motivo de risada! – falou Draco antes de entrar numa cabine vazia com Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle.

-Bom... Saímos de Hogwarts... – disse Pansy um pouco triste.

-Graças a Deus! – exclamou Draco!

Os quatro riram enquanto o trem ia se distanciando cada vez mais de Hogwarts. E levava todos os alunos embora para um vida nova. E, bem mais difícil

**N/A**

**Que bom que as pessoas comentam na minha fic **

**Me deixaram com tanta vontade de continuar fazendo ela ¬¬**

**COMENTEM POHHAAAA! T.T**

**Não custa nada fazer uma escritora feliz –"**

**Vcs comentaram na outra fic u.U**

**Essa aqui tah bem melhor...**

**Tratem de comentar XD**

**Plis i.i**


	4. A Dor Da Perda

**Capítulo três: A dor da perda.**

Cinco anos depois de terminar Hogwarts Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson estavam casados. Moravam na Mansão Malfoy com os pais de Draco. Ainda não tinham conseguido comprar uma casa própria. Lucius Malfoy fora preso novamente e Narcisa cuidava da casa com a ajuda de um Elfo Doméstico. A mãe de Draco era bem mais tolerante e apreensiva que o pai. Narcisa entendia o fato de Draco ter abandonado a vida de Comensal da Morte e aceitou de bom grado abriga-lo na casa enquanto ele não arranjava dinheiro.

-Draco... Pansy... Vão querer almoçar? – gritou Narcisa.

A mãe de Draco encontrava-se na Sala de Jantar com o Elfo Doméstico: Hungy. Uma linda mesa de almoço estava posta. Comidas e bebidas variadas e milhares de sobremesas para todos os gostos.

-Já vamos! – respondeu Draco.

Draco esperava Pansy terminar de se arrumar. A noite tinha sido... Maravilhosa. Pansy acabara de acordar e entrara no banheiro para tomar um banho e se arrumar. Enquanto isso, Draco lia o _Profeta Diário_, que a muito tempo não contava fatos interessantes.

-Vamos Draco! – falou Pansy saindo do banheiro.

Roupas simples de trouxas. Era assim que Draco e Pansy viviam. Saiam nas ruas usando roupas de pessoas comuns, trouxas, sem magia. Chegaram à mesa e sentaram-se. Narcisa sentou ao lado do filho e começaram a comer. Quietos. Sempre quietos.

-Então filho... O que vai fazer hoje? – perguntou Narcisa procurando criar um assunto qualquer.

-Irei procurar emprego pela cidade. Não posso continuar assim para sempre. Preciso comprar uma casa pra mim.

-Não se preocupe filho. Logo não estarei mais aqui. E você herdará a casa.

-Não fale uma coisa dessas Narcisa! – falou Pansy assustada.

-É verdade... Estou cada vez mais fraca... Qualquer dia acabo caindo morta aqui dentro.

Draco bateu a mão fechada na mesa e levantou.

-Não vou ficar ouvindo você dizer isso! Você não vai morrer! Não PODE morrer! Entende? – batendo o pé Draco saiu da casa.

Narcisa soltou um sorriso triste e cansado. Levantou-se também e, arrastando os pés, andou até a escada.

-Pansy, querida... Poderia me ajudar?

Pansy Parkinson levantou-se correndo e ajudou a sogra a subir a escada que a levaria até o quarto.

-Obrigada... – falou Narcisa entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

Pansy suspirou tristemente e caminhou para o próprio quarto. Pensando em Draco e onde ele estaria uma hora dessas. Pensando se ele estaria bem.

Enquanto isso, Draco corria pela cidade. A capa de chuva que usava era verde, discreta, que o disfarçava muito bem. Correu uma grande distância até chegar ao endereço que era anunciado no jornal.

-Por favor, quem é? – perguntou um velho que cuidava da portaria do prédio.

-Sou... Sou... Draco... Draco Malfoy... Vim atrás do emprego! – falou Draco mostrando o jornal ao homem.

-Hum... Suba, por favor. 6º andar. – anunciou o velho.

-OK – falou Draco se dirigindo ao elevador.

_Como se meche nessa joça? _Perguntou-se ele mentalmente olhando o elevador.

Para a sua salvação, estava chegando uma mulher acompanhada de uma garotinha de, no máximo, sete anos. As duas entraram no elevador e Draco entrou também.

-Qual é o andar? – perguntou a mulher sorrindo.

Imediatamente Draco reconheceu aquela mulher.

-WEASLEY? – gritou ele surpreso.

A garota levou um bom tempo pra perceber quem estava com ela no elevador.

-MALFOY? – gritou ela surpresa também.

Gina Weasley continuava ruiva, mas os olhos estavam verdes. Tinha crescido, de verdade. E estava bem bonita.

-Hunf... 6º andar... – falou ele revirando os olhos.

-Mamãe! Deixa eu apertar o botão? – pediu a menininha eufórica.

Gina sorriu e deixou a garotinha apertar os botões seis e onze.

-11º andar? – perguntou Draco olhando os botões apertados.

-Sim... Vou levar ela ao dentista! – falou Gina feliz apontando para a garotinha.

-E... Não vai me apresentar? – perguntou Draco.

A garotinha sorriu e sacudiu o braço da mãe pedindo permissão para falar.

-Pode falar sim, pequena... – falou Gina sorrindo.

-Oi seu moço. Meu nome é Lílian. Eu sou filha da minha mãe com o meu pai! – respondeu a menininha feliz.

Gina sorriu e segurou a mão da filha.

-Ela é filha minha e do Harry... – explicou Gina ainda sorrindo.

Draco olhou melhor pra garotinha. Ela SÓ podia ser filha de Gina e Harry. Os cabelos ruivos como o da mãe, os olhos verdes como os do pai (e agora da mãe também) e algumas sardas que marcavam seu rosto dando um toque Weasley.

-Ah sim! O que você fez com o olho? – perguntou Draco ao sair do elevador, virando-se rapidamente, antes da porta fechar.

-Ah... Isso é um artefato dos trouxas... Chama-se... Lente de Contato... Ou algo assim... Pode mudar a cor dos olhos ao mesmo tempo em que pode melhorar a visão se você precisar de óculos... São bem mais práticas... – disse Gina sorrindo.

A porta do elevador fechou lentamente, e Draco viu a pequena Lílian lhe acenar com a mão. Segundos depois Draco encarava novamente a porta dourada do elevador.

-Pelo menos aprendi a usar isso aí... – disse ele enquanto procurava a porta que tinha que entrar.

Rapidamente achou um aporta de madeira com os dizeres: "Consultório 602" em letras douradas e chamativas. Olhando novamente o jornal que tinha em mãos, Draco abriu a porta e entrou.

Uma leve campainha tocou anunciando a chegada de alguém, e Draco viu, diante de seus olhos, uma grande sala com paredes e cadeiras brancas. Um pequeno espaço cheio de flores e plantas anunciava que quem quer que fosse que trabalhava ali, amava as plantas. O barulho baixinho de água caindo num laguinho anunciava que por ali se encontrava uma fonte miniatura. Nas paredes, milhares de quadros enfeitavam o ambiente, alguns com pinturas abstratas, outros com fotos de florestas e lagos. Ao lado do pequeno jardinzinho encontrava-se um balcão bege, e atrás dele havia uma moça de cabelos loiros e compridos.

-Pois não? – perguntou a moça de cabelos loiros ao ver o rapaz entrar.

Draco olhou para ela e mostrou o jornal. A mulher sorriu e apontou uma cadeira na frente dela.

-Sente-se aqui... – disse ela.

Draco caminhou até a cadeira e sentou, colocando o jornal no balcão que separava Draco da mulher.

-Bom... Eu vi esse anuncio no jornal sobre um emprego aqui... – falou Draco mostrando o anuncio.

-Sim sim... É que eu estou indo embora... Preciso cuidar dos meus filhos e do meu marido... Ele está doente, sabe? – informou a mulher triste.

-Eu... Sinto muito... – falou Draco. Sentindo mesmo.

-Tudo bem... Eu passei a aceitar a vida... O emprego aqui é bom... O salário é decente... É divertido... Os colegas são amigos e companheiros e nos ajudam sempre... – respondeu a mulher sorrindo.

Draco não entendia como alguém podia estar com uma pessoa muito próxima doente, ter filhos e sorrir daquele jeito. Percebendo o silêncio de Draco, a mulher continuou.

-Meu nome é Suzane, mas pode me chamar de Suze...

-Draco... Draco Malfoy...

-Bom Sr. Malfoy...

-Draco...

-Draco... O emprego que você vai ter é de secretário. A única coisa que tem que fazer é: atender ao telefone e dizer 'Consultório da Doutora Denise, o que deseja'... Ou coisas assim. Terá que marcar horários para os pacientes, e terá que os atender com gentileza e amor... Como se fossem seus parentes.

-Pode deixar... Quando começo?

-Só um minuto. – Suzane pegou o telefone e digitou alguns números.

Draco ficou olhando para o aparelho que Suzane tinha pegado e se perguntava mentalmente como lidava com aquilo.

-Doutora Denise? Oi... É a Suzane... Vieram em busca do emprego... Posso deixá-lo entrar?

A voz do outro lado murmurou alguma coisa e em seguida Suzane desligou o telefone.

-Pode ir falar com a Doutora Denise. É a terceira porta a direita.

Draco agradeceu e procurou a terceira porta a direita. Entrando ele percebeu que aquela sala era bem mais discreta. Paredes e móveis brancos eram as únicas coisas que tinha por ali.

-Boa tarde... Meu nome é Denise e eu sou Psicóloga Infantil... Precisava de uma secretária nova... A Suze está indo embora e não posso ficar só com uma secretária! – riu a Doutora.

Depois de longas horas de conversa, Draco finalmente se ajustou bem ao emprego. Mas o horário era rígido. Teria que conversar bastante com Pansy. Mas sabia que a esposa ia aceitar, ela entenderia. Saindo para o corredor, Draco apertou o botão que se localizava ao lado do elevador. A porta abriu, e ele entrou no elevador. Mas não estava sozinho. Num dos quatro cantos do elevador havia uma mulher. Usava um sobretudo cinza escuro, com um capuz que não permitia a Draco ver seu rosto. Mas ele pode observar duas longas mechas de cabelo preto caindo-lhe sobre o colo.

Quando o elevador parou a mulher não se mexeu. Com isso Draco passou na frente dela e saiu do elevador. Perturbado com aquela mulher. Voltou a correr pela cidade, caia agora uma leve garoa, mas as nuvens negras no céu anunciavam uma forte tempestade. Draco chegou à Mansão Malfoy e entrou. A cena que viu o chocou de tal maneira que ele não conseguiu sair do lugar. Pansy se jogara em cima dele chorando desesperada. Ele nunca vira Pansy chorar daquele jeito.

-O que houve Pansy? – perguntou ele.

-Sua... Sua... Nar... Sua Mãe... Narcisa... No quarto... – ofegou Pansy.

A mente de Draco demorou alguns segundos para processar os ofegos de Pansy. Mas quando caiu a ficha, Draco levou um choque maior que o anterior. Não poderia ter acontecido o que ele imaginava que havia acontecido.

-Mãe! – gritou ele subindo as escadas de três em três degraus.

Chutou a porta do quarto de Narcisa com violência. E entrando lá viu o seu maior medo. Narcisa estava deitada na cama, os olhos fechados, mais branca do que já era. Os cabelos loiros estavam sem brilho e um pequeno sorriso estava espalhado na sua face.

-Pansy... Não me diga que ela... – começou Draco. A dor no coração aumentando cada passo que dava em direção a cama.

-Sim Draco... Narcisa está morta... – falou Pansy caindo no choro mais uma vez.

O coração de Draco deu três pulos para a direita, oito para a esquerda, cinco saltos mortais seguidos e depois desabou no imenso vazio negro na perda e da dor.

_Meu pai preso, minha mãe morta... O que mais falta me acontecer?_

O pensamento de Draco foi o pior que ele já teve em sua vida. As chances de mais uma fuga de Azkaban eram praticamente nulas. E sem mãe e pai, Draco teria que contar com a companhia de Pansy Parkinson, sua amada esposa. Mas o coração de Draco não sairia tão cedo do vazio da perda. E ele temia que seu coração ficasse lá... Para sempre!

**N/A**

**Queria agradecer muuuuito a única alma que teve a bondade de comentar na minha fanfic! ¬¬"**

**Obrigada do fundo do meu coraçãozinho de escritora ¬ seu comentário eh muuuuuito importante pra mim ; )**

**COMENTEM POHA! Ò.Ó"**

**NÃO CUSTA NADA! . **

**EU SOH QUERO PEQUENOS COMENTÁRIOS NEM QUE SEJA PARA DIZER: "odiei sua fic... sua escritora besta"... UU**


	5. Misteriosa

**Capítulo quatro: Misteriosa.**

Draco e Pansy tiveram que organizar o velório e o enterro de Narcisa Malfoy sozinhos. Pansy comprou flores, lírios brancos. As flores preferidas de Narcisa Malfoy. Draco organizou o velório. Iriam fazer uma pequena reunião onde chamariam os velhos amigos.

-Draco... Posso mandar uma coruja para o Snape? – perguntou Pansy.

-Pode... – respondeu Draco arrumando um vaso cheio de lírios brancos.

-Ficou sabendo que Snape tem uma filha? – voltou a perguntar Pansy escrevendo a carta.

Ela ouviu o barulho de vidro se quebrando e sentiu alguns cacos perto do seu pé. Virou para trás e viu o vaso de vidro que Draco arrumava no chão. Cacos por todas as partes e milhares de lírios espalhados pelo piso de pedra.

-Snape... Com uma filha? – perguntou ele surpreso virando-se para Pansy.

-Sim... Só que ele nunca contou para a gente... Ele também nunca revelou quem é a mãe dela... – disse Pansy voltando a escrever a carta.

-Estranho... – falou Draco tirando a varinha do bolso.

-Muito... – concordou Pansy.

-_Reparo_! – disse Draco apontando para o vaso que em poucos segundos se concertou.

Terminando de escrever a carta, Pansy colocou-a no pé da coruja que levantou vôo logo em seguida.

-Como eu nunca vi a filha dele em Hogwarts? – perguntou Draco estranhando.

-Ela era um ano mais nova que a gente... – explicou Pansy.

-Hum...

-Draco... Vamos dormir... Temos que descansar... Amanhã é a reunião... – disse Pansy levantando-se e indo para o quarto.

Draco ficou sozinho pensando na vida. Porque o destino teve que arrancar-lhe sua mãe? Porque não sei pai, que era um inútil? Sem forças para voltar a pensar no assunto, Draco subiu as escadas e foi para seu quarto.

-Pansy...? – perguntou ele ao abrir a porta.

Pansy Parkinson já dormia. Draco deitou ao seu lado e fechou os olhos. Adormecendo no mesmo instante.

-DRACO! ACORDA! – gritou Pansy.

Os olhos de Draco se escancararam. Pansy se encontrava vestida já. Usava um vestido preto e longo. Carregava nas mãos um vaso cheio de lírios brancos e outro com algumas rosas vermelhas, brancas e amarelas.

-O que foi Pansy? – perguntou Draco se levantando e esfregando os olhos.

-A reunião Draco! Já está quase na hora! O pessoal vai chegar daqui a pouco!

Draco saltou da cama e colocou um terno preto qualquer. Pegou mais algumas flores que descansavam sobre o colchão branco da cama e desceu acompanhado por Pansy.

-Senhores... Os primeiros convidados já chegaram! – avisou o elfo doméstico eufórico.

Draco e Pansy se dirigiram até a Sala de Estar e encontraram, sentada ali Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Bellatrix! – gritou Pansy abraçando a mulher.

Bellatrix revirou os olhos e abraçou pansy contra a vontade.

-O que aconteceu com a minha irmã? – perguntou ela assim que soltou Pansy.

-Não sabemos... Cheguei em casa e ela estava morta! – falou Draco abaixando a cabeça.

Bellatrix voltou a sentar no sofá e se distraiu com um antigo tabuleiro de xadrez de bruxo. No qual já faltavam algumas peças.

-Senhor! Senhor Malfoy! – urrou o elfo correndo até Draco. – Mais convidados!

Draco chegou à porta a tempo de ver Crabbe e Goyle entrando.

-Crabbe! Goyle! – disse Draco sentido um pingo de felicidade em ver os antigos amigos.

Crabbe sorriu e Goyle fez uma careta que poderia ser tomada como um sorriso também.

Draco levou os amigos até a Sala de Estar onde eles sentaram com Bellatrix e Pansy.

O elfo doméstico havia levado uma bandeja com xícaras de chá e bolachas, e Draco disputava uma partida de Xadrez de Bruxo com Bellatrix quando o elfo os incomodou mais uma vez.

-Chegou mais! – disse o elfo levando Draco até a porta.

Draco estacou antes de chegar à porta. De longe ele conhecer a figura alta e magra que se encontrava parada na porta ao lado do seu ex-professor de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A mesma mulher que ele tinha visto no elevador do prédio onde começara a trabalhar, estava ali, parada na sua frente. Usava o mesmo sobretudo preto com o capuz escuro que lhe cobria os olhos. Draco podia ver apenas a boca dela, sem maquiagem nenhuma.

-Draco... Essa é a minha... Filha... Melissa! – falou Snape fazendo o favor de falar a palavra "filha" o mais rápido que podia.

-Por favor, _Severo_... Não tem obrigação nenhuma de me chamar de "filha"... Uma coisa que eu nunca me considerei sua... – disse a mulher sem se preocupar se estava sendo grossa ou não.

A voz era maravilhosa. O jeito de agir era maravilhoso... Será que ela pode ser maravilhosa também?

Draco deu o sorriso mais bobo do mundo naquele instante, enquanto se afastava para dar passagem ao ex-professor e sua filha.

-Pansy... – falou Melissa sem nenhuma empolgação na voz.

-Mel! – gritou pansy e abraçou a garota.

Melissa retribuiu o abraço, mas se soltou logo.

-Como Snape nunca nos contou de você? – perguntou Bellatrix olhando desconfiada para Snape.

Melissa sentou-se no sofá e, sem tirar o capuz, encarou Bellatrix.

-Ele não faz questão nenhuma de me considerar filha. E eu não faço questão nenhuma de ser considerada filha dele!

Draco continuou a sorrir bobamente. Estava realmente admirado com aquela garota... Misteriosa.


End file.
